Behind the Fame
by Kiala
Summary: Kagome,Sango and Rin went to spend 2 weeks at a 5 star hotel.However,thanks to a simple mistake,they end up sharing rooms with well known rockstars: Inuyasha,Miroku,Sesshy and Kouga. Love or hate at first sight? IK MS SR KA
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT:This fic was deleted but is now reposted. I hope that everyone will review a second time I would really really really appreciate. Because if no one reviews I will believe that no one is reading so I won't continue, and your reviews encourage me to update faster, so thank you!_**

Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango were going to spend 2 weeks at a 5-start hotel in florida for Kagome's 18th birthday. However, thanks to a simple mistake, they end up sharing a room with well known superstars IK MS SR KA

_x.x_

"Sango! Sango!"

A girl with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair tied into a low pony-tail, turned around at the sound of her name. She faced her friend Rin, who's brown eyes were full of excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Sango! Sango! It's tomorrow, it's tomorrow!" she squealed.

Sango laughed at her friends reaction. Rin could act like such a child at time, but be so serious at others.

" I know Rin. I've been thinking about it all day, it's going to be a blast!" Sango said.

" Maybe we'll meet some guys!" the hyper-active girl said as she winked.

Sango rolled her eyes at this. Rin was childish, but she was such a romantic! She always read and watched love stories, always hoping to find her knight in shining armour.

" I sure hope so..." Sango said with sarcasm

Rin was about to say something, but a cheery voice interrupted her.

"Hey guys!"

Both girls turned to see their friend Kagome, a girl with black wavy hair and big blue eyes.

A cheerful smile was plastered on her face, a smile she couldn't remove ever since she heard she was going to Florida for two weeks with her two best friends.

"Hello Kagome" her friends replied.

The blue eyed girl sat down next to Rin on Sango's bed.

Sango looked at her watch, it was only 4:30.

"You two are here early, I thought I said 5:00" she informed them.

Kagome and Rin shrugged, saying that they had nothing better to do.

"So, Kagome! How are you feeling?" Rin asked as she started bouncing on the bed.

"Great! I'm so excited! What about you Sango?"

" Same here! 2 weeks at_La Pomme_a five-star hotel!"

" Yes! That place is so fancy! We might meet cute guys there!" Rin said excitedly.

Kagome and Sango sighed. Like Sango, Kagome wasn't really the romantic type. She had her heart broken once and she refused to let it happen again. Her thoughts were interrupted by another one of Rin's hopeful predictions.

" Maybe, we'll find the love of our lives!"

" Rin, you're hopeless" Sango said as she threw a pillow at her.

"So, did you guys finish packing?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

Sango nodded and Rin just had a confused look on her face.

"Packing?...PACKING! Oh my god! I totally forgot, I'll go and do it now, bye guys" she said as she ran out of the room.

Kagome and Sango sweatdropped, though they weren't completely shocked.

" Sango, I'll head home now. Need to pick up Souta from his friends.. Be at my house at...7:00, tomorrow, OK?" Kagome said as she got up.

Sango nodded and accompanied Kagome to the door.

"Bye Kagome!"

_x.x_

_Hello! How are you people? Good? Good! . I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See that purple button? Click on it and review lol . This chapter was pretty boring I'll admit lol. But I promise it will be more interesting once the guys get in . It was also short but that's because it's mostly of an introduction. Next chapter will be longer. They will meet the guys in about chapter...3. Yup! So...please review it would mean a lot to me lol. If you have any ideas let me know! And also just incase the pairing weren't clear it's...So once again please review!_

_Inu/Kag_

_Mir/San_

_Sessh/Rin_

_Koug/Ayame._

_Ciao!_

_REVIEW! ( lol! )_

_Kiala_


	2. Welcome to Florida!

Hey people! I made this chapter like an hour after the first one lol. Yeah so...

_x.x_

Beep! Beep! Beep!...

Kagome groaned as she covered her head with her pillow.

"5 more minutes..." she said to the alarm clock as if it were to stop.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"..."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"OK!" she said as she shut the alarm clock off.

She glared at it once more before getting out of bed, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome" her mother said cheerfully.

" Good morning" She replied.

She sat down next to her brother and poured herself some cereal. She couldn't help but think of what her trip would be like. Surely she would meet some new people. She was gonna go to Disney Land, Kagome giggled remembering how Rin had once barfed on a stranger after going on a roller coaster once.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Knowing who it was, Kagome got up and welcomed Sango and Rin inside. Kagome's mother was going to drive them to the airport, their flight was at 9:00 AM and it was now 7:05.

"Mom! Sango and Rin are here, we're ready to go" The blue eyed girl informed her mother.

Soon after, her mother came down the stares with the car keys in her hand. She smiled cheerfully and said.

"Let's go".

_x.x_

" Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! " Rin squealed repetitively.

All three teenage girls were excited, but none of them were as hyper as Rin was at the moment.

She had been talking ever since they entered the car.

" Ok! Let's sing a song...The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round the wheels on the bus go-" she was interrupted by both Kagome and Sango.

"RIN!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

" Mom, how long until we reach the airport?" Kagome asked desperately.

" In about 15 minutes dear"

Kagome nodded, she started to think about her trip _again_, she couldn't help it, she was so excited

though she wasn't as open about it as Rin was. Would she meet some new people? Probably. Would Sango kill any guys who would go near her? Probably. Would Rin be chasing cute guys all day? Definitely. She smiled at the thought of her and Sango dragging Rin away from the guys.

" The wheels on the bus go..ROUND AND ROUND" Rin started quietly but ended loud.

"RIN!"

Kagome and Sango covered their ears as they both groaned.

_x.x_

"Finally!" Kagome said as she got out of the car.

All three girls stretched their arms and got their bags out of the trunk. It was 8:30, the girls said their goodbyes to miss Higurashi, got their luggage loaded and their passports checked and they were off...

_x.x_

" I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't..." Rin was interrupted

"We get it Rin" her two best friends said.

Rin just smiled and continued

" I can't wait! Going to Florida will be a **blast**, I mean we are going to be at the fanciest hotel, we are going to go to Disney Land and go swimming in the ocean, maybe we will see dolphins!" The hyper girl said excitedly.

But now, her hyperness was catching on to her friend.

"Yeah! I love dolphins! Oh! And we have to go on that ride...what was it? Space mountain!" Kagome said.

Sango giggled.

" Yeah"

" And maybe we will meet the love of our lives!" Rin said dreamily.

"Right..." both Kagome and Sango replied sarcastically

_x.x_

**( A/n I'm just gonna skip the rest of the flight.)**

When the girls finally got to their destinations, it was already late, and they were tired.(except for Rin) Excited! But tired...Kagome called for a taxi and all 3 friends waited patiently for it to arrive outside.

" Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance to the music!" Rin began to sing to enlighten the mood.

Sango laughed sleepily.

"Rin, do you ever get tired?" Kagome asked as she yawned.

"Nope!" Rin said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Look! Our ride is here" Sango said as she pointed towards a car.

All three girls grabbed their stuff and headed towards the car.

"And where can I bring you ladies?" the driver asked.

" _La Pomme _Hotel please"

"You got it"

(A/n Ok the name of the hotel means "apple" in french...I couldn't think of anything"

_x.x_

"Oh my god, this place is huge" Rin said in awe as her friends nodded.

Kagome got the keys to their room which was room 314. As the girls opened the door to their hotel they stared in awe, the room was huge, with 3 big beds, a big screen TV, it had 1 really big bathroom and 2 big walking closets.

The three girls squealed in excitement as they each jumped on a bed.

"Oh my god! This is going to be the best birthday EVER!" Kagome said

" Let's check out what they have in that welcome book thingy..." Sango suggested as opened a book that was set on the table.

"Let's see...there's a indoor/outdoor pool, there's a restaurant obviously, an arcade room..." Sango started.

Rin clapped her hands together

"Ok, so what do we do first? Swim? Shop? Play games?" she suggested

" How about unpacking?" both Sango and Kagome suggested.

Rin sighed in disappointment but mimicked their actions and started to unpack

_x.x _

"What do you mean you gave our room away!" a silver hair boy asked in anger.

"I'm sorry sir, but their must have been some mix up and we gave both of you the same rooms..." the manager of the hotel tried to explain.

Another man, with black hair tied into a high pony-tail and had piercing blue eyes, entered the conversation.

"Could you not...kick them out or something?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah!"

The manager sighed

"I'm sorry but-"

"Don't you know who we are? I am Inuyasha, I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A, lead singer of 'The demons'"

The manager gulped, he knew who he was dealing with and knew that the end of the conversation wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm sorry sir, but these people payed a great deal of money to get here"

Inuyasha growled in frustration and let his friend take over.

"My name is Kouga, also in the band" he started ignoring the managers groans,

" I suggest you find someway to fix this mix-up, we made a reservation and already payed, it is our right to have a room"

"Sir, it is also their right, but-"

Just then, another boy entered the room, he had short black hair tied into a low pony-tail with violet eyes, he seemed like a patient and kind man.

"Excuse me, I am Miroku, I am in the same band as these 2 morons" he said ignoring the 'hey!' he received.

" We did reserve a room, but I understand the situation, that's why I have a suggestion, your rooms are very big and satisfying, perhaps could we and the people who have room 314 share that room?"

The manager considered the idea and nodded, gave them the key and told the boys to explain the situation to the girls who had the room.

"Girls? Young girls? Pretty girls?" Miroku asked and received a nod from the manager.

Inuyasha and Kouga sighed and went up the stairs soon fallowed by Miroku.

"I can't believe we have to share! I say we kick them out!" Inuyasha said.

" Man, I don't wanna do this either, but we can't kick em out ..." Kouga sighed.

" Hey, it won't be so bad, staying in the same room as beautiful young women for 2 weeks, what could be better then that?" Miroku asked.

"Whatever, they better be quiet girls though, cause I know how Sesshomaru feels about noisy people..." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, when's he gonna show up anyways?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

_x.x_

"Oh my god! Tom cruise and Katie Holmes are engaged! Noooooo" Rin said in disappointment

Kagome laughed

"Better luck next time" she said.

"Hey guys what do you wanna eat?" Sango asked from the kitchen.

"Macaroni and cheese!" was the reply of both girls.

Ever since they were young, all three girls LOVED macaroni and cheese, it was the food of the gods.

"Oki doki" Sango said.

Knock! Knock!

"Rin get that" Sango said

"Kagome, get that" Rin said

"What? No fair, I can't pass it on! Oh fine..." she said as she headed towards the door.

Kagome opened the door to see people she never thought she would see, she gasped in shock and let go of her cookie, in front of her stood...The demons...the band everyone talked about, not believing her eyes, she didn't scream, she didn't have time...since she fainted.

_x.x_

_Ok, boring, I know. But, how could it be fun without the guys? Trust me! Next chapter will be WAY BETTER, please review though, it means a lot . If you have any ideas please let me know, like I want to bring Ayame in but I have to think of a way how so yeah...any ideas? Lemme know...l8er_

_REVIEW!_

_Bye!_


End file.
